Lo que a Viktor Nikiforov le gusta
by Luu1225
Summary: ¿Qué cosas le gustan a Viktor Nikiforov? ¡Es muy fácil saberlas! Una de ellas comienza con Y. ¿Que podría ser?


Viktor Nikiforov gusta de muchas cosas, su hermoso perro, los tazones de cerdo, el patinaje, los ninjas... pero a Viktor que otras cosas más le gustan?

-¡Idiota!- es el estruendoso grito que hace retumbar cada rincón de la pista de hielo, nuevamente Yuri Plisetsky y vaya sorpresa es nuevamente para Yuuri Katsuki que ya no le presta tanta atención como otras veces.

Es una nueva pelea sin verdadero sentido, solo están peleando por... bueno, la verdad ni siquiera Viktor sabe el porqué, solo los observa desde las gradas del lugar con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

A Viktor le gustan las graciosas peleas que los dos Yuris protagonizan.

 **[...]**

Los festivales en Japón son algo nuevo para ambos rusos, "Yurio" se siente cohibido con tantas cosas que hay en ellos, desde la comida, hasta los juegos y llegando a los extraños objetos que venden.

Pero es cuando ve la variedad de mascaras que hay en ciertos locales lo que logra hacerlo sentir más tranquilo, su curiosidad es grande cuando no sabe de quién es la máscara pero la encargada del lugar le dice de quien se trata y así por cada mascara que Yurio señala.

Es cuando comienzan los fuegos artificiales que Viktor se da cuenta que hay algo más que le gusta y ese algo son los festivales de Japón.

 **[...]**

Las aguas termales son otra cosa que a Viktor le gusta, en Rusia es difícil encontrar siquiera un lugar completamente cálido como lo es un Onsen.

No puede evitar sentirse emocionada cada vez que entra a la gran extensión de agua caliente que hay en el lugar, es cálido y agradable.

Desea quedarse para siempre en él, pero no puede.

-Es peligroso quedarse demasiado tiempo en las aguas termales, puedes marearte y desmayarte- son las palabras de advertencia que Yuuri dice antes de introducirse también al agua caliente que ahora los tres comparten.

Las aguas termales son realmente buenas, otra cosa que a Viktor le gusta de Japón.

 **[...]**

-Esta es una foto de nosotros en la escuela primaria.

Una nueva fotografía llega a las manos del ruso, gracias a Yuko una de las encargadas de la pista y amiga de Yuuri.

-Waaah~ tan gordito y lindo- la sonrisa que Viktor Nikiforov tiene en el rostro podía encantar a más de una de sus fans, fue el caso de Yuko que sintió como el corazón se le salía de la boca al ser espectadora de la hermosa y encantadora, pero vuelve en sí cuando el ruso muestra interés en otra que hay cerca de las manos de la castaña.

-Esta...

-¡Oh! Esa es de Yuuri y Vicchan.

-¿Vicchan?- repite el peli plateado un tanto confundido.

Yuko toma la foto en sus manos, una mirada nostálgica aparece en su rostro.

-Vicchan era la mascota de Yuuri, eran inseparables- contesto sin dejar de ver la fotografía. –Pero... murió hace algunos años, cuando Yuuri aun estaba en el extranjero-

Su sonrisa no se fue de su rostro en ningún instante, claro se deformo cuando recordó la muerte de Vicchan pero siguió sonriendo porque sabía que este había vivido bien, rodeado de amor, cuidados y todo lo que un perro podría desear.

Guardo las varias fotografías que estaban fuera del album, excepto una.

-¿Puedo quedarme esta?

Yuko parpadea un par de veces, sorprendida por la petición del ruso, pero asiente.

-Claro.

Viktor adora las fotografías.

 **[...]**

Pero hay una cosa que a Viktor le gusta más que nada.

-¡P-Para ya por favor!- sus mejillas no pueden evitar tornarse rojas por lo que está pasando, se cubre los ojos porque esto es demasiado.

-Chu~Chu~- son los sonidos que Viktor hace conforme sigue besando ese hermoso y regordete estomago, de quien es dueño ni más ni menos que su querido Yuuri Katsuki

Viktor Nikiforov, el as del patinaje artístico, reconocido como el orgullo de Rusia en este deporte, ahora estaba frotando su rostro en su ya no tan regordete estomago.

-E-Estoy haciéndolo que puedo para bajar de peso, lamento si no es suficiente- dice el pelinegro sin dejar de cubrir su rostro.

El ruso está demasiado ocupado que parece no escucharle, pero si lo hace. Se levanta pero sin apartar sus manos del vientre ajeno.

-Es una pena que deba decirle adiós a este precioso estomago, Kobuta-chan- dice el de cabellos plateados con su más inocente sonrisa, la cual solo hace sonrojar más a Yuuri, quien ya aparto sus manos de su rostro solo para llevarlas a su camisa y así bajarla.

-Pero por ahora, dejame disfrutar más de él~- una vez más Viktor refriega su rostro en la cálida, suave y tersa piel del japonés.

-Ahhh, ya basta con eso- se queja, porque de verdad no entiende la extraña afición que tiene Viktor con su estomago.

Viktor gusta de muchas cosas, pero entre ellas su favorita es y será siempre... el estomago de Yuuri Katsuki.

 **[...]**

 **Quería escribir algo corto y esto es lo más corto que se ocurrió, quiero restregar mi rostro en la pancita de Yuuri~**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡Todo es bienvenido!**


End file.
